Writhing in the Darkness
by dragooncanon
Summary: When Zhou Yu visits his family and doesn’t comeback Sun Ce and the some Wu generals go to the Zhou Family’s mansion where they uncover a dark secret and an evil force they must stop. (SC x ZY, SSX x GN, LX x DQ, SQ x ZT)


**There's yaoi here. So if you don't like it I suggest you run away right now.**

**Are you all gonna kill me for not continuing _Welcome to Wu Hospital!_ And _Meet The Suns_? Sorry, but Dynasty Warriors 5 got in the way. Heh, heh… Well, actually, I like yaoi, so here I am righting a fanfic on it. I never tried a DW yaoi fanfic though, but hey, if you know the other fanfics I used to write before Dynasty Warriors, they were for an anime that had strong yaoi influences on me. I always liked Sun Ce x Zhou Yu pairings. Sorry, but this fangirl is perverted…But I turned down the yaoi down a notch. Dunasty Warriors 5 has really influenced me. I just find it weird how Zhou Yu became a crazy nutcase after Sun Ce died. But I still like that paring. And even if there is yaoi, it's just two pairings. The other pairings are straight. The pairings are Sun Ce x Zhou Yu, Sun Shang Xiang x Gan Ning, Lu Xun x Da Qiao, Sun Quan x Zhou Tai **

**Summary: When Zhou Yu visits his family and doesn't comeback Sun Ce and the some Wu generals go to the Zhou Family's mansion where they uncover a dark secret and an evil force they must stop. SC x ZY, SSX x GN, LX x DQ, SQ x ZT **

**Writhing In the Darkness**

**Chapter one: Opening a Road to Danger**

It was raining.

Lightning flashed across the ash grey sky. But they could hardly hear it as the rain had drowned out everything.

_Finally, here we are. Zhou Yu's mansion looks a lot different from the last time I came here. Now it looks more like a labyrinth if you ask me. Maybe his folks decided it needed remodeling or something. Either that or the rain is really getting to me._

"Ce, are you sure this is the place?" Shang Xiang asked, riding up to her brother immediately ending his strain of thoughts.

He looked at it once more, "Yeah, I know where it is, but this sure doesn't look like the place I used to know…" The Little Conquer answered, "I know that there's a stable out in the back. Let's go there to leave our horses."

Everyone nodded and went off. He turned his steed about after looking at the mansion's eerie appearance.

_About a week ago, I was checking a bunch of letters and notices that came and I saw one for Zhou Yu from his family. I wasn't able to read it, but he looked kinda shocked and distressed. He told me that it was urgent and that he had to go. I let him go, naturally and he told me that he would return the next day. But it's been a week and he didn't come back, so here we are. Yep, we went all the way to his house. What? I got worried. Zhou Yu's not the type to be late you know and a week late is definitely not normal... _

"Lord Sun Ce, hurry up!" Da Qiao called to him, "You might get sick if you stay out here all the time!"

_That Da Qiao is always looking after me. She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen and she takes care of me, but I dunno. She seems to like Lu Xun a lot. Well, that doesn't bother me. I think they're kinda cute together._

As they reached the backyard, a large stable came into view. Shang Xiang looked at the doors and saw that it wasn;t locked, "Hey, should we just go in?"

Gan Ning dismounted and opened the stable doors, "Ladies first, right princess? Get on in already." he said, taking hold of his horse's reigns. Shang Xiang giggled as she rode in. The others soon followed in.

The stables were covered with hay and there were at least some dim lamps to light it up. There were already a lot of horses there, but the stable wasn't exactly full. However as they got in an old caretaker who was keeping watch of the stables met them.

"My, my, my… it seems I have company." The caretaker muttered, lighting up another lamp, "May I ask who you are?"

"We are the friends of Zhou Yu. He lives here." Sun Ce answered, as he dismounted.

_The old man looked really upset when I mentioned who we were. I didn't go alone of course. They just wanted to tag along actually. It was me, my sister Shang Xiang, my brother, Sun Quan, his bodyguard Zhou Tai who's kinda scary-looking, Da Qiao, Gan Ning, Ling Tong and last but not least, Lu Xun. Frankly, I'm kinda shocked he came. He was reluctant, but we finally won him around._

"You're all friends of young master Yu, huh?" the caretaker asked, "Then I guess you better leave."

"What?" Sun Ce asked, "What are you saying?"

"You better just leave."

"Please sir," Sun Quan interrupted, "We're worried about him. He said he was going to return in a day, but he has been gone a week."

"Didn't you ever give thought that he might be doing a lot of things here?"

"Aw, come on, ya old fart!" Gan Ning snapped drawing his sword, "We ain't here for nothin', so ya better not get in the way or Gan Ning will slice you down!"

Ling Tong managed to restrain the pirate luckily, "Come on, Gan Ning, don't let that empty head of yours get us into trouble again!"

The caretaker sighed and walked away.

"Hey, get back here and fight like a man!" the pirate yelled, struggling so that he could cut the old caretaker in half.

Lu Xun sighed, "It was a futile attempt. I guess we better return to Wu…"

Rage overtook Sun Ce who pulled the caretaker back, "We're not leaving until we get answers! We have to know what happened."

The caretaker averted his eyes.

Suddenly Da Qiao took his hand, "Elder, could you please tell us, what has happened? We came all the way here in this heavy rain and we're worried for our friend. Would you please tell us where he is or how he's doing?"

Sighing, the caretaker gave in, "Alright then…"

"A week ago," he started, "Master Yu came here. The entire household was joyful that he was here as the family had been crumbling…"

"What do you mean, crumbling?" Shang Xiang asked, "I don't understand."

"Well, the new family head has been most cruel and down right evil. I think Master Yu confronted him or something, because he marched straight to the family head's hall and we heard loud noises. Right away we knew that there was something wrong. After that we haven't seen him since."

"You haven't seen him?" Lu Xun asked, "How is that possible? Don't tell me he just vanished."

"There are newly finished catacombs beneath the mansion. He must be there since we looked high and low all over the mansion, but no one knows. We're forbidden from going there. I don't know where the catacombs are though. You'll have to find it yourselves."

Da Qiao looked concerned. "I'm getting worried," Da Qiao sighed, "Lord Sun Ce, do you really think that Lord Zhou Yu is still alright?"

With a chuckle Sun Ce replied, "Don't worry, he's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

_What kind of guy builds catacombs beneath his house? Either he wanted a bigger house or there's some treasure beneath or worse…He could be bad at interior designing. And what's up with Zhou Yu disappearing?I don't like where this is going at all. It seems that there's going to be much ass-kicking. And being so kind, I guess we'll have to help Zhou Yu solve his "family problem" too. Ah well, we'll leave that all to fate for now…_

Sun Ce thanked him and motioned to the others to follow him. "Thanks, you don't mind if we leave our horses here, do you?"

They got in the back entrance of the mansion easily enough as some of the servants remembered Sun Ce who spent his entire childhood there.

_Now once we find those damn catacombs, we're home free. Finding Zhou Yu will be a cinch! But where could they be?_

"How will we find those catacombs since the servants don't know where it is, Ce?" Shang Xiang asked.

"The caretaker obviously doesn't know, but the servants may." Sun Ce answered.

"But then, brother, if they are forbidden from entering, then how would they know?" Sun Quan asked, folding his arms across his chest, "And from the size of this place we could look for an eternity and never find it."

"Wait," Lu Xun interrupted, "Lord Sun Ce has a point. If they know about it, then they must know where it is located, because it would be difficult, even impossible to make those catacombs unnoticed. Even the caretaker could know where it is; however, as they are forbidden to go in, then they must have orders not to reveal its exact location. We might have to use force to get that kind of information. Am I right, Lord Sun Ce?"

"Actually, I didn't think of it that far yet, but hey, you said it yourself, Lu Xun." Sun Ce laughed, slapping the young strategist in the back.

Sun Quan's bodyguard finally spoke up, "I will be gald to get that information." And with that Zhou Tai was off and away.

"I kinds pity the servant Zhou Tai questions…" Ling Tong sighed, "You know how rough he is."

"Damn, Sun Quan you better get a leash on him!" Gan Ning jeered.

"Alright, alright, enough fooling around guys," Sun Ce said, "Let's follow Zhou Tai. Once we find those catacombs, we'll find Zhou Yu in a jiffy!"

Just then lightning flashed across the grey sky.

**I changed this chapter! And there will be scenes not for those who do not like shounen ai in the later chapters. There could be a kissing scene, but I'm not disclosing that to anyone just yet.**


End file.
